100 Years Later
by Guardian-Angel66
Summary: Takes place in NM. Edward leaves Bella and Bella is changed into a vamp by Victoria. Bella meets the Cullens again, but this time, Edward is with someone else. BTW: this is a short version of the summery, full one in story! Pics are in my profile!
1. Chapter 1

Summery

Takes place in NM. Edward leaves Bella, and she runs into Victoria and gets changed. 100 years pass, Bella and her brother and sis go to Alaska for two weeks. There, Bella runs into some familiar vamps. With a new attitude and new powers, will she let Edward into her life again? But the real question is: Does she still love Edward? If she does, do they get together again, or will someone get in the way?

Preface

I looked in his eyes and saw love. I knew instantly we would be together for eternity, and that nothing would ever get in our way again. Nothing, at all…

Chapter One

(Bella's POV)

I was waiting for Edward to come and pick me up. He said we were going to spend the day in the meadow together. I couldn't wait! _Ding Dong!_ That must be him. I rushed to door, careful not to trip over something. I opened the door and was greeted by a kiss. "Good Morning, love" Edward told me as we walked out the door and into the car. He opened the car door for me, always a gentleman. "Thank you!" I said as he closed the door.

When they arrived at the meadow, Edward suddenly said, "Bella, we're leaving." I froze. "What do you mean "we"?" I asked confused. "My family and I" Edward said emotionless. "Alright, I'll come with you." I said. "Bella, I don't think you understand, when I said we, I meant ONLY my family and I." Edward explained. "You don't have to do this." I shot back, holding back tears that were threatened to fall. "I don't have a choice." Edward said, backing away. I stretched my hand out to him but he faded into air, the last words I heard from him were," I'm sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

(100 years later)

(Bella's POV)

Hi there! Let me introduce myself. I'm Isabella Marie Rose (I go by Bella), I am a vampire. When I was human, I fell in love with a vampire. He left me and I was changed by a vampire who had a deep hatred for me. I now have a family and they say I am special because I have 4 powers when a normal vamp has 1. my 1st power is that I can block others powers, my 2nd is the I can absorb powers of the vamps around me (they still have their power though) , 3rd power is that I can control the weather and I have emotions. For example, if I am feeling sad, than I can cry and rain will appear. It depends on the emotion I am feeling. My family which includes: Lizzie and her mate Jake and Derek and his mate Brooke. Lizzie is married to Jake and is the mother figure of this coven. Her power (which is mine now too) is reading minds, it reminds me of _him_. Jake is the leader of the coven, and is married to Lizzie. He is way cool and is the father figure of the coven. His power is to people by a single touch (my power now too). Derek is my older brother and he is really fun! He's married to Brooke. His power is mind control (my power now too.) Lastly, there's Brooke. I love her! She is the best sis EVER! I mean she's cool and doesn't like shopping that much. She's married to Derek and her power is controlling the elements (my power too now). Anyway, back to the story!

"Brooke! Where are my car keys?!" I yelled up the stairs. I was going to go to Alaska for 2 weeks to get some fresh Alaska air. "Wait a minute, I'm sorta modifying it!" she said as she went down the stairs. The fire suddenly disappeared from her hand and she gave my keys to me. "Where are you going, Alaska again?" She asked me when she handed me my keys. "Maybe, wanna come with?" I asked her while getting my coat. "Sure, can Derek come?" She asked me. "Yeah totally, go get Derek and tell Lizzie and Jake. I'll wait in my car." I told her. She nodded and went to get Derek. I walked out to my black convertible. I must admit, I have changed. I LOVE driving fast! When Brooke and Derek got into the back, we headed off to Alaska.

**PLZ REVIEW!! Thanxs!**

**-Danni**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

(Bella's POV)

When we arrived in Alaska, Brooke, Derek, and I went hunting. We were vegetarian vamps so we only fed on animals. I was about to pounce on a grizzly bear when I knocked into something…I mean someone. I looked up to see Emmett staring at me. I got up to my feet and saw the whole Cullen family and one new girl looking at me. Anger started overcoming me. "Are you just gonna stare at me or say something?!?!" I snapped. "Hey! No one talks to my fiancés family like that!" The mysterious vampire snapped back. Wait, fiancé? "And you are?" I questioned the human. "Emily, if you must know! I'm Edward's fiancé!" She replied coldly. Edward's….fiancé?

"You're Edward's….fiancé?" I asked but it barely came out as a whisper. "Yeah, I am! Now tell me who you are before I smack you senseless!" Emily shot back. "Hey! You don't talk to my sis like that! I don't care if you are my brother's fiancé!" the most unlikely person I thought would stand up for me yelled at this Emily girl, Rosalie. Suddenly, the hole in heart reappeared, tears started falling and it started raining because of my power.

(Brooke's POV)

It suddenly started raining, I looked at Derek and we both said, "Bella". We started running towards Bella's scent before something went wrong, than I smelt them: vampires. Derek must have smelt them too cause he started running faster. I hope we get there in time!

**Review plz!!!**

**-Danni**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Bella's POV)

Rosalie and Emily started fighting; Emmet and Edward tried to break them up. Alice and Jasper ran over to me and comforted me. Jasper sent a calming wave toward me and as soon as I stopped crying, so did the rain. Everyone froze and looked at me. "Bella, it that your power?" Carlisle asked. "One of many" I murmured. Brooke and Derek suddenly appeared, "Stay away from Bella! You made her cry once, but not again!" Brooke yelled. "You bitch! Don't tell us what to do! Besides, it's not like anyone would ever talk to that ugly slut!" Emily shot back, pointing at me. "That's it!" Rosalie screamed, as her and Alice tackled Emily.

"Bella, do something!" Brooke yelled. I panicked. "Stop, stop it right now!" I screamed, and they suddenly stopped. I suddenly remember I could do mind control, "Rosalie, go over to Emmett, Alice go over to Jasper, and Emily come over here." I ordered. Everyone looked amazed as they obeyed. Once Emily came over to me, I slapped her hard on the face, "Call me an ugly slut again and I'll kill you." I said. Once she came back to her senses, she shot back, "Is that a threat or a promise." "It's a promise." And with that, I ran back to the hotel I was staying at.

(Edward's POV)

I was stunned at what Bella just did….mind control? I looked over at Emily and she was cursing under her breath because she was told off by Bella. Haha, that was funny.

(Emmett's POV)

HOLY SHIT! My little sis just told off Emily, has mind control, cries tears that control rain, and is a hella of a hitter. I NEED to ask Bella to arm wrestle me later…

(Bella's POV)

I was sitting in my hotel room when Derek and Brooke burst through the door. "Are you okay?" Brooke asked. "Fine, just great" I said, sarcasm dripping from my mouth. "Bella, we don't know how to say this…but we can't live with this" Derek said cautiously. Now, I was really confused. "What? What do you mean??" I asked. "We're leaving." Derek said, I could see the sadness in his eyes. "Why?" I asked, I was on the verge of tears. "We CANNOT keep living like this, running and staying than running and staying, the whole cycle keeps repeating itself!" Brooke yelled at me, I was afraid the other guests would her so I shut the door in a flash. "Fine, than go, who's stopping you cause it certainly ISN'T me!" I yelled back. I was really angry now. How could they do this to me? "Look Bella, we don't want to do this, but we don't have another choice." That was the same thing Edward said to me when he left….I started crying. "Just…just go." I said calmly. They stood there for a moment and left, I heard Derek say goodbye before he jumped out the window.

I took out my cell and called Alice, I was surprised to still have her on speed dial. After the 2nd ring, she picked up:

(**Alice, **Bella, Rosalie, **Emily)**

"**Hi Bella, I thought you were mad at us?"**

"Not anymore…can I come over?"

"**OF COURSE, YOU DON'T EVEN NEED TO ASK!! ROSE!! BELLA'S COMING OVER!!"**

"Yes!! We can go shopping!"

"I thought Rosalie hated me…"

"**She doesn't…anymore"**

I laughed.

"**Come over right now! Rose and I need to talk to you!"**

"**THAT SLUT IS NOT COMING OVER HERE!"**

"I guess I'm not wanted there…" I suddenly felt sad.

"Forget her, Bella. Just come over, besides, we REALLY need to talk to you!!!"

"Thanks Rosalie."

"Bella"

"Yeah?"

"It's Rose"

I felt happy.

"I'm coming over right now, see ya in a few!"

I hang up and ran to my car.


	5. Chapter 5

(Bella's POV)

I arrived at the Cullen household and it was a little different. I knocked on the door and Alice opened the door. "Rose! Bella's here!!!" She yelled up the stairs. I heard the door slam and Rose was next to Alice in a jiffy. "Hey Bells! Let's go!" Rose said, her and Alice grabbed me and rushed to what I think is the guest house. "Emmett, Jasper! She's here!" Alice called outside. Emmett ran in and gave me a big hug, "Hey Bells!! I missed you soo much!" I laughed and Emmett put me down. Jasper gave me a hug and I sat down on the bed, Emmett and Jasper sat down on the floor, and Rose and Alice sat next to me.

"So, what's up?" I asked confused. "We need your help to get rid of Emily." Alice stated. "Not that I don't want to, but…why?" I asked. "That son of a bitch tried to SEDUCE my husband!" Rosalie shouted. "Babe, calm down" Emmett said while pulling Rose into his lap. "Ok…but how?" I asked them. "First, we play Truth or Dare to embarrass Emily." Alice stated. "Ok…" I said cautiously.

We started truth or dare with Edward and Emily, Esme was out working on her garden and Carlisle was at the hospital. Edward and Emily looked really happy together; I started feeling guilty but shook it off. "I'll go first!" Alice said hyper. "Bella, truth or dare?"

**Cliffy…review please!!" Heres a preview of next chap: "Bella, do you still love Edward?" "I…"**


	6. Chapter 6

(Alice Point of view)

I saw Edward and Emily looking and laughing at each other… _Edward! Stop flirting with your girlfriend and get into the game!_ He shot me a glare and I smirked. "I'll go first" I declared. "Bella, truth or dare?" I asked. She looked nervous and quickly said truth. I heard Emmett mutter wimp under his breath; Rosalie apparently heard him and slapped him on the back of his head. I knew exactly what I was going to ask her. This is going to crush Emily!!

(Bella Point of View)

"Bella, truth or dare?" I panicked and said truth quickly. I glared at Emmett when he muttered wimp, earning Emmett a smack on the back of his head by Rose. Alice asked me, "Bella, do you still love Edward?" I froze, Edward froze, and Emily froze. I peeked into everyone's head courtesy of Edward's power.

_OMG! That bitch better say no! – Emily_

_Does she? – Edward_

_This is getting good! – Emmet _

_I hope Bella says yes, than we can get rid of that slut Emily – Rose_

_So many emotions!!! – Jasper_

_This is going well!!! – Alice_

"Well?" Alice asked again. I was about to say yes when I remembered Edward and Emily together and laughing. I hated Emily but not Edward; I wanted him to be happy and he is… with Emily. "No" I lied. Alice's smile disappeared, "I don't wanna play anymore. Bella, I need to talk to you!" Alice said quickly and than I was in the guest house again with Rose, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper. "What was that?" Alice asked. "What?" I lied. "Don't play dumb with me, Bella! You know you love Edward! Why did you say no?" Alice asked again. "Because! Because Edward looked so happy with Emily! I didn't wanna ruin it for him!" I answered, almost raising my voice a little. Jasper calmed me down. I thanked him mentally for that. "SO WHAT?!? WE JUST WANT TO GET EMILY OUT OF OUR LIVES!" Alice yelled. "Don't you care about Edward at all?" I asked. "Of course I do, hes my brother!" Alice said, lowering her voice. "Well Alice, when you really care about someone, than you think of them before yourself." I stated. "I need to go, bye." Before Alice could say anything, I was out the door.

(Alice Point of View)

Jasper calmed me down and I smiled weakly at him. "So Bella still loves me?" someone asked. I turned around and saw Edward at the door. Me, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper froze. He heard everything!

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story and reviewing it! By the way, for some of you that are confused on why Alice thought Bella was going to say yes for the truth question, but instead Bella said no. At first Bella was going to say yes, but changed her decision, so Alice didn't see it. I'll post the next chapter up soon. Maybe later today. So keep checking back!**


	7. Chapter 7

(Edward's POV)

I heard every word Bella said. I stood there for a second. Bella still…loves me? I mean I love her too, but I also love Emily. What do I do? I decided to confront them. "So Bella still loves me?" I asked standing in the doorway. I heard Alice gasp and she turned around. "Well?" I asked, waiting for an answer. "Yes, I'm pretty sure she still does. What are you going to do, Edward?" Alice asked me. "To be honest, I don't know." I replied. "Don't you love Bella anymore?" Rose asked me. "I do…but I also have Emily to think about…" I replied. "Why do you even care about her? She's just a bitch." Rose stated. "I'm what?!?!?" Emily yelled appearing next to me.

"Hey guys, I forgot my cell" Bella said walking in but stopped when she saw me and Emily. "What's going on? You guys have a party and didn't invite me?" She said, amused. 'No we're not. And even if we did have one, we wouldn't have invited you!" Emily snapped. "Em, baby, calm down." I said soothingly. "Oh, so she's "Em" and "your baby now"? I thought you loved me." Bella said. I felt guilty. "I do, Bells." I said to her. "WHAT?!?! WHY DO YOU LOVE A BITCH LIKE HER??!? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!! Emily screamed. "Well, Emily, if I'm a bitch, than that makes you a whore cause I like to keep track of what I do, not who I screw." Bella shot back. Wow, Bella's got game! (**Authors note: LOL! BURN!)** Everyone except Emily laughed, she was furious.

"EDWARD! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING WITH THEM!?!?!?" Emily screamed. "Dang girl! Scream any louder and you owe me a hearing aid! Even if im a vamp!" Bella said again. Everyone busted up laughing again. "I think I know the reason why Edward left you, Bella." Emily said with a smirk. Everyone shut up." Tears were about to fall from Bella's eyes. "Em, don't" I said. "Shut up." Bella commanded. "OH! I don't think I will. We all know Edward left you, so don't try to hide it. He probably thought you were boring." Emily said again with a smile. "EMILY!" I shouted, she was going too far. "Shut up, Edward." She said to me. Bella was crying now. "Aw…is the little baby crying? Why don't you go to Edward? Oh, I know why, because he doesn't want you!!" Emily taunted. Bella finally launched at Emily and they started fighting! Alice got Bella off Emily before she killed her.

"Alice! Let go!" Bella said viciously. "Bella! STOP! Cool down!" Alice commanded.

(Bella's POV)

I cooled down and Alice let me go. "That was so awesome, Bella!" Rose yelled and gave me a hug. I smiled and said thanks. Edward and Emily were having a "talk" and you could hear them screaming from the guest house. "I need to go…bye you guys." I said, sad that I had to go. "Wait! Bella, where are you staying?" Alice asked me. "At the hotel." I replied. "Than come stay with us, I mean you can't stay at the hotel forever!" Rose suggested. "Ok, I'll come back later with my stuff! Thanks guys! Bye" I said as I ran out the door. What an interesting day this has turned out to be…

**I made this one longer cuz you guys love my story so much!! Thanks for reading!!! I'll put up the next chap soon.. I have hw!! Ill wrk on it today after my hw or tomorrow! Review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

(Bella's Point of View)

I went to check in at the hotel to get my stuff and Jill, the girl at the counter, told me I had a visitor. I was confused… I went up to my room and when I unlocked the door I was tackled by someone. I pushed the person off and turned on the light. "Ouch, no need to be brutal…" it was my best friend Frankie Scimeca **(Author's note: frankielovesjonasbrothers my best friend in real life!!)**, I ran up and hugged her as hard as I could. "Hey Frankie!! I missed you sooo much!!!" I let her go. "How are the Cullens?" She asked. "They're great, how about when I finish packing; I take you to see them?" I asked. "SURE!! That would be great!" Frankie said. "Where's Danielle **(AN: lol, me!!)**? Is she here too??" I asked. "No, she said she was busy in LA doing some music recording." Frankie replied. "Oh, that's too bad, how about you? What does u work as?" I asked. "Oh, I'm a dancer. I'm on vacation." She replied again. "Sweet, let's go!" I said while grabbing my suitcase.

I took my car and Frankie took hers. We arrived and knocked on the door. Alice opened the door. "Hey Alice, this is my friend Frankie Scimeca." I introduced her. "Hey! It's so nice to meet you!" Alice said shaking Frankie's hand. Frankie's cell suddenly rang, she excused herself.

"Hey guys, I gotta go, something happened and I gotta go check it out. It was nice seeing you again, Bella, and Alice, it was nice to meet you!" Frankie said. I hugged her. "Wait! Frankie! Before you leave, what's your vampire power? I'm curious." I asked. "Ok, Alice, think of something." Frankie instructed.

"Yes, I can read minds, Alice." Frankie said. "Cool! You're like Edward!" Alice stated. Frankie laughed, "Bye you guys!" She drove away. "I like your friend!" Alice stated. "Shes like my sis!" I said. We laughed and Alice helped my stuff into the guestroom. Today was great!

**Hey pplz! Thnx for reading my story! If any of you want to make a guest appearance, than message me! ******


	9. Chapter 9

(Bella's POV)

Alice and I finished putting up my room. I asked Alice where Edward was, "Hey Alice, how come I haven't see Edward yet?" "Oh, he's probably still fighting with Emily." Alice replied. "Alice, do you think Edward would mind if I used his piano?" I asked. "No, he won't mind. Why?" Alice asked. "No reason." I said. "Well, I'm going to go hunt. Wanna come with?" Alice asked. "No thanks. I'll just stay here and hang out. Ok, I'll go ask Jasper, bye." She said.

(Alice's POV)

Why would she need Edward's piano? Hmm…something's up. "Hey Jasper!" I said. "Hey Alice, what do you need?" He asked, putting his book down. "Come with me, we're going to spy on Bella!" I said, pulling him. He looked confused but followed.

(Bella's POV)

I walked quietly to Edward's piano; I didn't want anyone to know what I could do. I sat down and place my fingers on the keys and started playing and singing a song I wrote called Believer **(AN: The song is on my profile!)**

_Life is what you make it  
At least that's what they say  
Well I think I'm gonna make it  
Fulfill my dreams one day  
I feel this fire growin' deep inside of me  
I'm so inspired knowin' that it's my destiny_

I breathe like a champion  
I dream I'm a champion  
I see I'm a champion  
It's meant to be  
My wills gettin' stronger  
I can't wait any longer  
I'm singin' a song that's inside of me

'Cause I'm a believer  
I know that I can make it  
No matter what they say  
So I'm a believer  
The future is now  
It starts today

When I opened my eyes, I heard clapping and turned around. I saw Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Esme, and Carlisle. Where's Emily? "That was awesome! Why didn't you tell us?" Alice asked, excitedly. I shrugged my shoulders. "Where's um…Emily?" I asked, confused. Edward smiled, "I broke up with her." I laughed and hugged him. I whispered in Edward, "Meet me in my room in a few." I said I was going to my room, winked at Edward, and walked back to my room.

A few minutes later, Edward walked in. "Hey. I wanted to talk to you." I said, patting the seat next to me. He smiled and sat down. "Look, I still love you and I don't know if you st-"I was cut off by Edward's lips crashing down on mine. "I love you too." He said and we started kissing again. He stopped and asked "Will you marry me?"

**THNX FOR READING!**

**~Danni**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey!! Ok, I know I was going to give the story to ****xalicebellanessieX, but we worked something out and we're going to be co-writing this story.****xalicebellanessieX has been really busy so I decided to put up the next chapter! So I hope you enjoy!!**

Chapter 10

BPOV

"Yes" I said. He laughed and then kissed me again. Suddenly, Alice and the whole family barged in and hugged us. "I'm going to plan the WHOLE thing!!" Alice announced. I laughed.

_FF Bella and Edward's Wedding Day_

I was so nervous!! EVERYONE was here, all the covens, including the Denalis. Tanya was actually being nice! Anyway, it was time for me to walk down the aisle with Carlisle. "Here Comes the Bride" started playing and I started walking towards Edward. We reached Edward and the priest and he started saying the vows.

"We are gathered here today to witness the coming of two people, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan. Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, as your lawfully wedded husband? To care for him in sickness and health, to cherish and love him unconditionally till death do you part?"

"I do" I said.

"And do you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan as you lawfully wedded wife? To care for her in sickness and health, to cherish and love her unconditionally till death do you part?"

"I do" He said staring into my eyes.

"Now before I pronounce you husband and wife, does anyone object to the marriage of these two people and the love that they share?"

The door to the church burst open and there stood Emily with Aro, Marcus, Caius, and the whole Volturi guard. "I do" she said with an evil grin.

**CLIFFY!! Wonder what's gonna happen… review!!**

**~Danni**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys!! This chapter was provided by my co-writer a.k.a xalicebellanessieX** **and she did an AMAZING job!! So if you enjoyed this chapter then ALL the credit goes to her! Enjoy!**

**~Danni**

**P.S. If you liked/loved this chapter then review or PM xalicebellanessieX saying she did a great job cause she really did!**

BPOV  
NO! I'm going to kill her!! I can't believe her! I felt a hand snake  
around my waist. I looked up to Edward.

"Emily!" he growled. "How dare you interrupt our wedding!"

"Well, Eddie," she giggled. "I'm hear to take back what was  
rightfully mine."

I was seething mad! I wanted to lung at her and tear her apart then laugh at  
the burning pile. But I didn't want to ruin my wedding dress.

"You have no business to come here for Edward in the first place! He loves  
me and not you!" now it was my turn to growl. Edward's hand tightened its  
hold on my waist.

"Oh yeah? Then why did he leave you, then become engaged to me?" her  
words stung, but I was to ** to retort back. To my surprise, Rosalie stepped  
in.

"You **! How dare you say that about my sister! Edward was always in love  
with her! You were the distraction!"

"ENUOGH!" a voice said from the door. I had completely forgotten that the  
Volturi were here. Wait what were they doing here?

"Aro? What are you doing here?" Carlisle said as he walked up to Aro  
with Esme at his side.

"Well, my dear friend," Aro said in a cheerful voice. "We are here  
because Emily, has put in a complaint, to us about Bella stealing Emily's  
mate--Ed-"

"WHAT?!?!" I shouted. I wasn't the only one either. I heard growling  
coming from the Cullen family.

"Anyway, we are here to take Bella away and give her a choice." he turned  
to me. "Bella? Would you like to be part of my guard or would you rather be  
ripped apart and burned right in front of your family?" I knew Aro didn't  
care that Emily was lying. He wanted me and if he couldn't have me then no  
one could. Before I could answer Aro I saw honey blond hair, bronze hair, and  
dark hair in front of me.

"You wouldn't dare touch my little sister!!!!" Jasper screeched. I  
looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks Jasper," I said so low so only he could hear me. I loved my  
family so much but I knew if I didn't make a choice, Aro and the rest of the  
guard would kill Edward and his family. I stepped out from behind my brothers  
and my love.

"Aro?" I took a step forward but I felt Edward take my hand. "If I  
become one of your gaud, will you leave the others in peace?" I felt  
Edward's hand tighten on mine. I couldn't let him get hurt.

"Of course Bella," he smiled. "We will leave very soon, please get what  
ever you need." I nodded.

"Aro? May I speak with my family upstairs?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes of course Carlisle, we will meet you at your house in an hour," he  
paused. "Emily, come along." Emily walked out.

I turned to Edward's family. "What are we doing?" Carlisle stepped  
forward.

"Well we are finishing the wedding, and then we will go back to the house  
and plan."


End file.
